Always A Woman To Me
by Lau-kun
Summary: Gippal has a lot to say about Rikku. His POV.


**Disclaimer: **The usual stuff. I don't own Rikku- damn!- or any characters in final fantasy. You ought to know that by know...

**Author's Note: **Nothing fancy in this fiction. I tried creating a one-shot Gippal POV and this is the result. Just evaluate.

            Oh and one more thing...

            This fic was inspired from Billy Joel's song called:  "Always a Woman." Obviously, I don't own that song coz it goes way back...

Carry on soldier!!

She's Always A Woman To Me 

            Cid's little girl...

            Rikku has always been that lively. Even when she's in trouble, you could still see the trace of her smile trickling on her lips. I even got to ask myself sometimes, where does she draw all her energy? I tease her a lot... sure... I often call her names but I gotta admit that she's also cute to look at... I just didn't expect myself to be gawking at her right now. She mesmerizes me with everything that she is... Everything that is just... Rikku...

She can kill with a smile; she can wound with her eyes

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies

And she only reveals what she wants you to see

She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me

            She's childish... I know that... heck... everybody knows that. But every time that she gives me that pouting look on her face or even just a frown, I couldn't help but realize how much I'm loving Cid's little girl. (Chuckles) Sometimes, I get to thinking: What if Cid's girl becomes Gippal's girl?

            Damn...

            I couldn't wait a second longer 'til that day comes. But I just couldn't go and tell her, "Hey Rikku! I've got the hots for you!"

Shit... That sounds awful.

But I'm getting curious what her reaction would be if ever I do tell her. Would she be surprised? Would she also tell me that she feels the same? Or would she answer me with a slap on my face? Whatever her reaction would be, I only know one thing...

She can lead you to love; she can take you or leave you

She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe

And she'll take what you give her, as long it's free

Yeah, She steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me

            She stole my heart like the thief that she is.

            Heh. You should've known what my reaction was when I found out that she joined her superstar cousin, Yuna out in her pilgrimage. If I didn't know any better, I would've jumped in that bumpy ride of theirs towards Zanarkand. Even though I know that she can take care of herself pretty well, I still couldn't stop myself from worrying. I mean she's only fifteen and goodness knows whatever could happen to her! I just shiver at the thought that she went off to fight Sin as I hide like the shit that I was back at Home. Well I'm sure if I asked her a thing or two about that, she'll tell me: "It wasn't your fault that those Yevon meanies are after you, Gippal." Top that with a killer smile on her lips.

Hm... I wonder what would those cherry-colored lips taste like on my mouth?

            Damned! I'm crazy about her!

Oh... she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants; she's ahead of her time

Oh... and she never gives out

And she never gives in; she just changes her mind

            Well, after Yuna's pilgrimage, the trouble with Vegnagun bubbles up and guess what? She's in it too. That huge metal scrap gave me quite a scare when I saw it targeting her. I would've willingly taken the blow for her but she's too fast for that junk. Heh. She can really take care of herself... even with a childish attitude. Well, Cid's little girl is one heck of a unique individual that I would be calling mine someday... proudly.

And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden

Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding

But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be

Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me

            Oh boy. If only Rikku knows what she's doing to me. She continuously blows me away with everything that she does. I know it's crazy but I just couldn't stand a day without teasing her... a fine excuse to get all her attention just to myself. Not on any other guy. To hell with them... Rikku IS mine no matter what crap they say. No one could ever love Cid's little girl more than I can. I have my whole life to prove it.

Oh... she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants; she's ahead of her time

Oh... and she never gives out

And she never gives in; she just changes her mind

            Then again, why couldn't I just tell her what I feel? I often tell myself that even if she rejects me; I won't stop bugging her until she gives in. The only problem is whenever she's around, I loose my wits and then duck for cover under my fail-safe 'tease her' mode.

Hey! You can't blame me...

What would YOU feel if you're in my position?

Wouldn't you feel the same?

She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel

She can do as she pleases; she's nobody's fool

And she can't be convicted; she's earned her degree

And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,

But she's always a woman to me

            Well, one thing or another... I just know that I love her. And I'm cursing myself for not having the wits to tell her. Let's just say that even though I tease her most of the time, it's just my way of showing my affections for someone that I fell deeply in love with.

And Rikku...

Even though I pretend to see her less than what I truly know in great effect and call her names like Cid's little girl... One thing's for sure...

Rikku would always be a woman to me... My woman.


End file.
